


Closer

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: If Kyungsoo had just told Baekhyun he was in a band with a super hot drummer, he wouldn't have had to threaten Baekhyun to come.





	Closer

The music at this show isn't the kind Baekhyun listens to most often, but he can't say he dislikes it. However, despite the fact that he's dressed in what he considers to be appropriate attire for the occasion – skinny jeans, graphic tee, bomber jacket, a bit of black around the eyes for added drama, the lip piercing he has to take out when he goes to work – he does feel a little out of place among all the giant skull tattoos and spiky accessories he's surrounded by.

Baekhyun is here as a favor to a... friend? Acquaintance? Nemesis? Potential future primary suspect in the gruesome case of The Murder of Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun isn't sure exactly what to refer to Kyungsoo as. The fact of the matter is that Kyungsoo had cornered Baekhyun against the island in the kitchen at their office yesterday and told Baekhyun in quiet tones that there was this rock show he should come check out. To an outsider witnessing this, the invitation may have seemed innocent enough. They didn't see the look of “or else” in Kyungsoo's eyes, though, the kind of look that made Baekhyun gulp and nod, no questions asked.

So, here he is, perched on a tall stool at the bar of an unfamiliar venue while thinking about how much he wishes he had had the testicular fortitude to at least question _why_ Kyungsoo was so adamant about him being there. The band currently playing their hearts out on stage is the fourth one of the night. They're also the fourth to have the same loud drums, same wailing guitars, same heavy bass lines, same lyrics about not conforming. Ironic, seeing as they're all basically carbon copies of each other. The only way Baekhyun, as a casual attendee, can confidently tell this group apart from the previous three is because he has had as many drinks as there have been performances, a new kind for every new band to step in front of the crowd. It's not enough to get him drunk yet, but his head is definitely starting to buzz. He's thankful tomorrow is a Sunday.

On stage, the band finishes their final song. The lead singer shouts something into the mic, unintelligible over the overenthusiastic roar of the audience, and Baekhyun claps because he's polite like that. As they walk off stage, Baekhyun turns to wave down the bartender. His name is Minseok. Baekhyun knows this because he's been sitting on this same stool for more than two hours, give or take a few bathroom breaks, with Minseok as his only conversation partner. Introductions were inevitable, really. It doesn't hurt that Minseok is easy on the eyes. “Let me guess,” he says as soon as he makes it to Baekhyun's end of the bar. “Surprise you?”

Baekhyun puts both hands over his heart. “Aw, you already memorized my order, how sweet. Are you sure you're completely straight?” Yup. Baekhyun knows that about him as well. _Two fucking hours._ “Have I successfully weaned you off vag?”

Minseok snorts but otherwise ignores his outburst. “Don't you know mixing alcohols is bad for you? You should really stick to one type of drink.”

“Whatever, I'm already pretty much dead inside anyway, thus I welcome the sweet embrace of Black Out Drunk. Now, do I pay you to give me health advice or to get me drunk? Chop chop.”

"Wow. Edgy." Shaking his head in amusement, Minseok grabs the empty glass from the counter and walks off to make another drink for Baekhyun. He returns with something garishly pastel pink in a tall glass, which he places in front of Baekhyun with an exaggerated flourish and a cheeky grin. Baekhyun stares him right in the eye as he takes a sip. Joke's on him. Baekhyun fucking loves fruity cocktails.

The overhead lights dim, the crowd roars to life again, and Baekhyun assumes the next performers are getting ready to play. He has found out by now, thanks to Minseok, that this band is the headliner of the night, which probably explains the sudden spike in volume and exuberance from the audience. They must be fairly popular to elicit such a reaction.

Baekhyun turns around just as the band emerges, and he suddenly understands why Kyungsoo wanted him to be here. Because Kyungsoo is one of the people, who just walked out on stage. Baekhyun's jaw drops. He has known Kyungsoo for years, yet he didn't know that Kyungsoo was in a band. Hell, he didn't even know Kyungsoo could play an instrument, and yet, there he is, holding a bass guitar. He looks exactly like he does at work, wearing the same resting bitch face only paired with more casual clothes. It's slightly jarring.

There are three other people in the band apart from Kyungsoo. There's a man standing in the front with a microphone and a kittenish smile, a dimpled man tuning his guitar, and – Baekhyun's breath hitches here – a pop of pastel behind the drum kit. Their drummer is really fucking attractive. He's looking out across the crowd with a lazy sort of smirk, effortlessly twirling his sticks around his long fingers in a way that leads Baekhyun to think about what those hands could do to him. His arms are on glorious display in the sleeveless shirt he's wearing, and when the man with the microphone turns around to say something to him, inaudible over the noise, the drummer's wide smile does something weird to Baekhyun's stomach. Baekhyun hasn't been paying much attention to the other bands throughout the night, but with this one, he finds it hard to look away.

All the ice in Baekhyun's drink has melted, leaving a diluted mess by the time the performance is over. He had forgotten all about it in favor of keeping his attention fastened on the stage. He regrets nothing. For once, his claps are more than just courtesy, and his hollering is good enough to rival even the most energetic patrons'. “Thank you!” the lead singer shouts with his wide grin on full display. “Once again, we're Caffeine Tsunami, and you've been a fantastic audience! Don't forget to tip your bartender!” The members of the band all walk to the front of the stage to bow, and now that the drummer is standing next to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun realizes both how damn _tall_ he is, and how long his legs are. The thoughts that fly through Baekhyun's mind are far from pure.

Baekhyun can't help but feel a little dejected that their set is over. He feels like he could have watched their drummer play for an eternity and never grow tired of it. He turns back around and takes a sip of his drink – watered down or not, he paid good money for this, and he's not going to let it go to waste – and he considers whether he should try to find Kyungsoo somewhere in this place, or if he should just finish his cocktail and go home.

Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun registers someone walking up to stand next to him. He chances a sneaky glance, and his heart picks up speed when he sees that it's the drummer. His purplish pink hair is damp and messy, like he has run his fingers through it, but his muscular arms are no longer glistening with sweat like they had been while he was playing, probably due to the towel he has slung over his shoulders. He has a cute face. Big eyes. A grin that lights up everything when Minseok walks over. Baekhyun watches them exchange an intricate handshake. “Good job tonight,” Minseok compliments him.

“Thank you, hyung,” the drummer replies in a voice so deep, Baekhyun swears he can feel it vibrating in his fucking gut. Just when he thought he couldn't get any more attracted to the guy. Baekhyun subtly crosses his legs. Fuck. “Can I just get the usual, please? You can put it on the tab.” Minseok walks off to make his order, and the drummer leans against the bar, his forearms on the counter, as he waits. It's now or never.

“Nice performance,” Baekhyun speaks up. The drummer looks at him, does a double take, then drags his eyes down the length of Baekhyun's entire body and back up again. _Oh._ Baekhyun bites back a smile, pleased by his obvious interest. He turns more towards the drummer, props his chin up in his palm and gazes up at him through his lashes in the most seductive way possible while running his tongue over his bottom lip. It catches briefly on his lip ring, and he feels a triumphant tug in his chest when he notices the drummer's eyes follow the movement. “I enjoyed it a lot.”

The drummer's throat bops. “Thanks,” he says. His voice is, if possible, even deeper now. “I can't take all the credit for it, but I'm glad you liked it. I'm Chanyeol, by the way. Park Chanyeol.”

“Byun Baekhyun,” he introduces himself, reaching out to shake Chanyeol's proffered hand. He lets his fingers drag unnecessarily against Chanyeol's when they pull away. Shameless.

“I don't think I've seen you here before. Is it your first time?”

Baekhyun purses his lips as if thinking over his answer when really he just loves how Chanyeol's eyes linger. “I was invited,” he says. “Or more like Kyungsoo threatened me into coming here.”

Chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like something our Kyungsoo would do.” His eyes are staring at Baekhyun's hand as it slowly slides up and down the dewy sides of his glass while Baekhyun pretends he's not doing it completely on purpose. Chanyeol wets his lips, and Baekhyun smirks. Flirting is so fun. “How do you know Kyungsoo again?”

“We work together,” Baekhyun says. He does a dismissing hand gesture. He doesn't really want to talk about work. “Cubicles. Paperwork. All that good stuff.” He wonders how far he can push this. How blatantly obvious he can be without it becoming off-putting. Chanyeol is clearly interested in him, though, and this despite the fact that Baekhyun hasn't been subtle at all, so maybe he doesn't have to worry too much about coming on too strong. He knows he's cute, anyway. Cute gains him a lot of things. He takes the leap. “You know, if Kyungsoo had just told me he was in a band with a super hot drummer, he wouldn't have had to threaten me to come.”

Hook, line and sinker. Chuckling, Chanyeol moves slightly closer, so close his thighs touch against Baekhyun's knees, and Baekhyun has to lean his head back to be able to look up at him. _God,_ he's tall. Baekhyun fucking loves it. He bets Chanyeol could hold him down and fuck him real good. “Super hot, huh? I do like the sound of that. Keep stroking my ego, go on.”

“There are other things I'd rather stroke,” Baekhyun retorts without missing a beat, and Chanyeol's eyes flash dark, breath hissing sharply through his teeth.

Someone clears their throat, and they both snap their heads towards Minseok, who's regarding them with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. “Don't have intercourse on my bar, please,” he reprimands. “It's not sanitary.” Chanyeol, at least, has enough of a conscience to look somewhat sheepish as he takes a step back, while Baekhyun just smiles, unrepentant. Minseok heaves a sigh of someone long-suffering. He picks up the tray of drinks – four shots, two beers, two cocktails – he seems to have put down specifically so he could plaster on his disapproving demeanor and hands it over to Chanyeol. “Here you go, the usual.”

“Thank you.” Even though Chanyeol got what he came for, he lingers. It seems like he doesn't want to go, or maybe that's just wishful thinking on Baekhyun's part. But then Chanyeol asks: “Do you want to join us? Meet the band? Well, you already know Kyungsoo, but...” He trails off.

Baekhyun ponders the offer. He does like meeting new people, and he would get to spend more time with Chanyeol, but he also loves playing hard to get. “Actually, I was just about to call it a night,” he says. A partial truth. “I have an early day tomorrow.” A bald-faced lie.

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. He looks disappointed, which makes Baekhyun feel both satisfied and guilty – satisfied to know that Chanyeol enjoys his company, guilty that he's lying to him just to be a little shit. It's a strange mix. “Will you at least let me buy you a drink, then?”

“One for the road? Sure.” Baekhyun turns to Minseok, donning his best shit-eating grin, and says: “How about a blowjob?” Next to him, he hears Chanyeol choke, but Minseok continues to seem Very Unimpressed as he starts pulling out the various alcohols he needs to create the drink in question. He pours them into a shot glass, finishing it all off with a swirly dollop of whipped cream from a can, and he sets it on the counter in front of Baekhyun with added jazzhands for effect.

Baekhyun doesn't even like doing shots that much, but it's all worth it just to get to watch the expression on Chanyeol's face when Baekhyun puts his arms behind his back, wraps his lips around the rim of the glass, and tilts his head back to let the liquids slide down his throat. He makes sure to look Chanyeol right in the eye when he licks leftover whipped cream from the corner of his mouth afterwards. “Fuck,” he hears Chanyeol mutter under his breath. Just the reaction Baekhyun was looking for.

Once more, he rests his chin in his propped up hand, smiling at Chanyeol. “Well, it was very nice to meet you,” he says. “You should probably get back with those drinks soon. I know from personal experience that Kyungsoo doesn't like to be kept waiting.” Chanyeol looks one part lost, two parts frustrated as he walks off with his tray, a slight wobble in his step that Baekhyun would like to attribute to himself.

“Really?” Minseok says, exasperated. Baekhyun's smug smile just widens.

  


  
Baekhyun can barely wait for Monday to come around so he can grill Kyungsoo about his band in person. There's no satisfaction quite like the one he derives from watching Kyungsoo's expression grow more and more stormy with each teasing prod and jab directed at him, even if Baekhyun usually ends up acquiring a few new bruises in various places around his body. It's worth it.

As always this early in the morning, Kyungsoo can be found by the coffee machine in the break room. Everyone with just the slightest bit of value put on their lives knows that it's a Very Bad Idea to bother Kyungsoo before he has inhaled his first hourly caffeine fix. Baekhyun likes to live life on the wild side, though. Stealthily – as stealthy as he can be when moving in a stuffy suit and dress shoes, at least – he sneaks up on Kyungsoo, coming all the way up behind him to speak right into his ear. “I didn't know you were in a band.”

Much to Baekhyun's disappointment, Kyungsoo doesn't even flinch. “Good morning to you, too,” he merely says, and Baekhyun has to quickly school his features into a neutral expression before Kyungsoo turns to face him. He can't let Kyungsoo know he won this round. Kyungsoo leans nonchalantly back against the counter, stirring the black sludge in his plastic cup. “You were there? Huh. Didn't see you.”

“I was there for like three hours, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun exclaims. “Three _fucking_ hours!” One of their coworkers walking by the room at that same moment stops in the doorway to shoot them a concerned look. Kyungsoo stares at him until he quickly moves along. “Do you even know how many drinks I bought? Do you know how bad my hangover was the day after? I was sitting there so long I'm pretty sure me and Minseok are best friends by now.”

Kyungsoo scoffs at that. “From what I heard, you were somewhat of a public nuisance.”

Appalled and shocked, Baekhyun gapes at him. He came out to have a good time, and he's honestly feeling so attacked right now. “A public nuisance? Says who?”

“Minseok.”

“Fuck.”

Kyungsoo's mouth twitches minutely in that way that usually means he's pleased by Baekhyun's misfortune. Baekhyun knows the expression very well. It fades into something more solemn as Kyungsoo sighs and says: “Chanyeol asked about you, by the way.”

It's both scary and embarrassing, the way this piece of information makes Baekhyun's heart go _dokidoki_ as if he's some lame manga Mary Sue. He's definitely not the type of person whose heart goes fucking _dokidoki._ He thinks (hopes) that he manages to keep a straight face and puts on an airy, almost arrogantly casual tone when he says: “Oh yeah?”

For a brief blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment, Kyungsoo's eyes flashes with a dark, dangerous sort off look Baekhyun has never seen before, even though he's close to convinced he had experienced every side of Kyungsoo's anger by now. It's gone so fast, Baekhyun is left wondering if he imagined it. “Yeah.” Kyungsoo purses his lips in a put on pensive expression. “He called you 'cute', though, so I told him he must have been talking about a different Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lets out an affronted gasp, and Kyungsoo's feigned contemplation turns into a smirk. “Rude.” Kyungsoo just shrugs, still stirring his coffee to cool it down enough for him to take it in one shot. “Well, you can tell Chanyeol that–” He quiets when Kyungsoo raises his hand to stop him.

“You literally do not understand how much I cannot do whatever you're about to ask of me.” Putting on his best pout, Baekhyun lets out a pleading whine, and Kyungsoo pulls a face. Baekhyun knows he loathes playing wingman. “Oh god. I didn't ask for this. I never should have allowed you to come to the show. I shouldn't have invited you.”

Baekhyun stares at him. “Invited? You basically forced me to go.” Kyungsoo stares back as though he doesn't know what on Earth Baekhyun is talking about, and Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “You trapped me and glowered at me until I caved in. Right in this very break room.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, thick brows furrowed, still looking like he doesn't understand why Baekhyun could possibly be questioning his methods. “That's what an invitation is.” Baekhyun groans in defeat. He can't believe this. Kyungsoo had looked at Baekhyun as if he was going to shank his puppy if he didn't agree, and _that's_ what Kyungsoo considers an invitation? “I _invited_ you to come see me play because I consider you my sort of friend.”

Gasping in awe, Baekhyun places both hands over his heart. “Really? Me? Your friend?” He might cry. This is a beautiful occasion. The day where The Dreadful Do Kyungsoo finally admits that Baekhyun is more than just a pest to him. Truly remarkable. “Aww, I knew you secretly loved me all along. Come here.” He motions to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo in a hug to commemorate their newly confirmed friendship, but Kyungsoo uses his sweet ninja skills to dodge him.

“Nevermind, I take it back, don't touch me.” He powerwalks towards the door to escape Baekhyun's grabby hands, and right when he's about to exit the room, he turns back around. “There's another show on Saturday. Same place. You should come.” He doesn't wait for a response before leaving. Baekhyun tells himself he's going to think it over, even though he already knows what his final decision is going to be.

  
  


Chanyeol has replaced the purplish pastel pink with blue now. His hair lights up like a bright beacon behind the drums, but his smile is even brighter still when he looks across the room and sees Baekhyun sitting at the bar. He raises one hand in a wave. Baekhyun raises his drink at him in return. The leader singer of the band – Jongdae, Baekhyun had learned after putting Kyungsoo through a thorough third degree – notices the exchange and grins. Whatever he says to Chanyeol makes Chanyeol sneer and flip him off.

Just like last time, Baekhyun has been here for a few hours already, but today, time seems to have passed by much quicker. Perhaps it's because he at least knew there would be payoff in the end and didn't just stay out of fear for his own safety. Several other bands have come and gone, and Baekhyun doesn't know if they're the same ones that performed last time or different ones. At this point, they have all melted together into one, big, pretentiously rebellious blur of bad punk rock, unfortunate style choices and cringy band names. He only really came to see Caffeine Tsunami, anyway. He only really cares about Chanyeol. And Kyungsoo, a little. But mostly Chanyeol.

The band finish their set and walks off stage after bowing. Baekhyun starts preparing himself for the inevitable. He pulls out his phone so he can use the front-facing camera to fix his hair and make sure his eye makeup is still immaculate, and while he's at it, he snaps a few selfies because he looks hot as fuck and the lighting in the bar is surprisingly good. “Hey,” he eventually hears a familiar voice saying. Wearing his most salacious smirk, Baekhyun turns in his chair to face Chanyeol, only to find that Chanyeol is smiling at Minseok, not at him. They do their weird handshake thing. Baekhyun tries his best not to let his expression fall into disappointment.

”The usual?” Minseok guesses.

Chanyeol grins. “You know it.” After Minseok has walked off to make the order, Chanyeol finally looks at Baekhyun. “Hello again.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun returns, wetting his lips purposely slowly just to watch Chanyeol's eyes darken as Baekhyun's tongue drags over his piercing. Here we go again. “Are you always on drink duty?”

“Job for a maknae,” Chanyeol says, then pulls a wry face. “Technically I'm really the second youngest by like a month and a half, but Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo, so...”

“Kyungsoo is Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun concurs, nodding. Makes sense to him. Chanyeol's fingers are absentmindedly tapping a steady beat against the bar counter. God, his hands are amazing. And big. So big. Baekhyun wonders how far they'd span if they were wrapped around his waist, and he feels his abdomen heat up at the mere thought of it. He lifts his gaze to look back up at Chanyeol, the corners of his mouth pushed up in a flirtatious smile, as he reaches out to brush his fingers over the print on Chanyeol's shirt. “This is nice, by the way. Looks good on you.”

Clearly affected, Chanyeol swallows. “Thanks,” he rasps out. “It's one of my favorite bands.”

Baekhyun hums. “Is that so?” If he's honest, he doesn't really care all that much about the shirt, nor whatever logo's on the front of it, but he quite enjoys the way Chanyeol's stomach quivers under his touch. He's also not mad at the amount of skin on display. Chanyeol's thick arms, his chest, his ribs where the sleeveless shirt drops scandalously low. Baekhyun casually tugs the armhole even lower, and goosebumps break out on Chanyeol's side where Baekhyun's fingers brush his skin. He drops his hand to rest on Chanyeol's hip, runs his tongue over his bottom lip with intent. “I bet it would look even better on my bedroom floor. Or yours, I'm not picky, really.”

Chanyeol exhales a deep chuckle. “Are your pickup lines always so blatantly cliché?” he asks, although he has taken another step closer, basically situated between Baekhyun's spread legs – a position Baekhyun very much hopes to reenact later with a lot less clothes involved.

“Only the best for you, dear.” Baekhyun makes a kissy face because he's cute like that.

“Drinks.” Minseok doesn't even bother telling them off this time. His disapproving eye roll says it all, anyway. He pointedly sets the tray down where Chanyeol can reach it. “I put them on the tab.”

Smiling, Baekhyun removes his hand from Chanyeol's hip. “Well, better get going,” he sing-songs.

Chanyeol's eyes are dark, his breathing heavy, his jaw clenched. He looks frustrated. He looks a little pissed off, too. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but seems to think better of it as he simply shakes his head in defeat and retreats slightly with a sigh. Baekhyun turns back to where his own drink sits neglected on the counter so he can finish it. But Chanyeol isn't leaving. Baekhyun shoots him a questioning glance and sees him standing there, staring at Baekhyun with unprecedented intensity in his gaze. “I'll go drop these off at the table, and then I'll come back,” he mutters. His voice is low enough to nearly be drowned out by the rock music playing over the speakers, yet Baekhyun has no trouble hearing him. “Will you be here when I do?”

Baekhyun smiles. “We'll see,” he answers vaguely, but that doesn't seem to be good enough of a response for Chanyeol.

“I think you should be here when I get back,” Chanyeol says, somewhere between a request and a demand. This time, he doesn't wait for Baekhyun to reply before he picks up the tray and walks off. Baekhyun usually doesn't take well to being bossed around, but something about Chanyeol's tone had made a pleasant shiver run down his spine, and he wants more of it, so much more.

So Baekhyun is there when Chanyeol returns. He's there to follow Chanyeol to the backstage area, to the band's dressing room where Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer with a hand on Baekhyun's waist, the other around the back of his neck. Chanyeol's mouth tastes like one of the shots he most likely downed at the table before going back to find Baekhyun at the bar. He kisses with rough passion and something a little like anger, and Baekhyun can't help but gasp out a laugh when they part and he gets the chance to catch his breath. “You mad?”

Chanyeol sneers. “You're a fucking tease, you know that, right?” He looks like he's not quite sure if he wants to punch Baekhyun or if he wants to keep kissing him. The expression could easily come across as threatening, especially since Chanyeol is so much taller than Baekhyun, towering over him by at least half a head, but Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's hardness against his stomach and knows that the latter option is the most likely to happen, which is why he just grins.

“I try.” He finds that he also quite enjoys the way Chanyeol's eyes flash, the way Chanyeol leans down to tug lightly on Baekhyun's piercing with his teeth. The drag of Chanyeol's lips against his own is delicious, as is the feeling of Chanyeol's thigh sliding between Baekhyun's while he sucks on Baekhyun's tongue. Baekhyun has a hard time holding back his breathy moans. He can feel control slowly slipping out of his grasp in time with Chanyeol's leg rubbing against his hardening dick. Very rarely does he allow other people to take charge over him, and now is not one of the times where he's ready to give up his power, so he chooses instead to push Chanyeol back and back and back, until Chanyeol is half sitting on, half leaning against a rickety makeup table. Baekhyun drops to his knees in front of him, hands sliding up his thighs and beyond. “Let me make it up to you,” he purrs. He believes his intention is clear. Chanyeol swallows thickly.

Undoing Chanyeol's belt and pants is quick work, made ever quicker with the help of Chanyeol's own eager hands joining the efforts. Baekhyun pulls the jeans down and comes face to face with a myriad of cartoon bears printed on light blue boxer briefs. He looks up at Chanyeol with one eyebrow raised in question. “It's my lucky underwear,” Chanyeol mumbles, sounding equal parts defensive and embarrassed. It's adorable. _He's_ adorable. “I always wear them when we play.”

“Lucky underwear.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Of course it is.” Chanyeol frowns and looks like he's about to speak again. Baekhyun doesn't let him. He cuts him off by rubbing his hand down Chanyeol's crotch, enjoying the feeling of Chanyeol's cock twitching against his palm. Chanyeol shudders, and the deep moan wrangled from his throat goes straight to Baekhyun's already too tight pants, but he acts like it doesn't affect him. “I'll admit they're cute, but I don't think I can look Rilakkuma in the eye while I suck you off.” Immediately, Chanyeol shoves the underwear down to join his pants around his knees, and Baekhyun has to stifle a grin. It's also kind of cute how eager Chanyeol is. “Hmm, better,” he deems. He takes in the sight of Chanyeol's dick now on display. It's thick and feels good when Baekhyun wraps his hand around it to give it an experimental stroke.

Chanyeol whimpers. Fucking _whimpers._ “Baekhyun, please do something. Anything. Please?” If his hardness wasn't enough indication of his arousal, the desperate strain in his voice sure is. Baekhyun loves it. He always loves being a tease, and he would have loved to drag things out now as well, but he really can't wait to get his mouth on Chanyeol's pretty cock.

Baekhyun leans in to drag his lips down the side of Chanyeol's length. He flattens his tongue as he runs it up the underside of it, licks around the ridge of the head, finally takes Chanyeol all the way into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back again. It's been a while since Baekhyun sucked someone off. He kind of missed the weight of a dick on his tongue, the musky taste of soft skin, the appreciative noises of the person on the receiving end as Baekhyun brings him closer to the edge with nothing but his warm mouth. He always did enjoy giving head.

Chanyeol's thighs tremble more and more with each slide of Baekhyun's lips, and his knuckles are white from clenching the edge of the table. Baekhyun pulls off Chanyeol's dick with a lewd noise and looks up at him again. “You okay?” he asks. He starts jerking Chanyeol off lazily while he waits for an answer, giving the tip of his cock a kittenish lick just to hear his breath catch.

“You're unbelievable,” Chanyeol mutters. One hand comes up to cup Baekhyun's face, a calloused thumb brushing over his cheekbone as the other four fingers brush his jaw. Baekhyun grins and sucks one of Chanyeol's balls into his mouth, causing a violent shudder to run through him. “Fuck.” The same hand that had been caressing Baekhyun's face now slides into his hair to fist in it, and Baekhyun groans, his cock twitching in his pants. Fuck, indeed. He loves having his hair pulled.

With renewed vigor, he wraps his lips around Chanyeol's dick once more and swallows it in, all the while raking his nails down Chanyeol's ass. It sets off a domino effect. Chanyeol hisses. His grip on Baekhyun's hair tightens. Baekhyun moans around his dick in return, which makes Chanyeol's hips thrust forward to fuck into Baekhyun's mouth, at first almost like he can't help himself, but then he repeats the action once more with purpose. Baekhyun lets him do it. He had come here with the intention of sucking the life out of Chanyeol through his cock, and it really is rare for Baekhyun to submit, yet he finds that he's not at all against the idea of Chanyeol using him to get off. In fact, the idea of it alone makes Baekhyun even harder, just when he thought it wasn't possible. He grinds the heel of his own hand against his crotch in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure.

Even through the heady rush of arousal in Baekhyun's ears, he manages to pick up Chanyeol's warning of his imminent climax. Chanyeol still has his fingers threaded into Baekhyun's hair, but he lets go without question when Baekhyun motions to pull away. Baekhyun starts jerking Chanyeol off with quick flicks of his wrist. He pushes Chanyeol's shirt up and out of the way, mostly to avoid a mess but also to sneakily feel up his abs while he's at it, and it doesn't take long before Chanyeol throws his head back and lets out the most beautiful, deep moan as he comes in thick spurts. Baekhyun manages to catch most of it in his hand. He's experienced like that.

Chanyeol keeps trembling as he comes down. He looks so beautifully blissed out, perspiration glistening on his throat, his chest rising and falling with his ragged breathing. When Baekhyun stands up, he spots a box of tissues sitting on the makeup table, and he reaches around Chanyeol to grab a wad of them so he can clean off his hand as well as the few spots he missed. He's barely done before Chanyeol cradles his face with both of his hands and kisses him again, slow and lazy and heated, and it's all very nice, but Baekhyun feels that there are more urgent matters at the moment. “Are you gonna fucking do something about this or do I have to fucking do it myself?” he snaps. He rolls his hips against Chanyeol's thigh to get his point across.

For a moment, Chanyeol purses his lips and appears as though he's considering his options – like there actually _are_ any options. Baekhyun kind of wants to punch him or at least lash out at him, but then Chanyeol reaches down to press a hand between Baekhyun's legs, and all Baekhyun can do is moan, his eyes fluttering shut. “Needy,” Chanyeol says, sounding annoyingly smug. There's that urge to punch him again. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck. Whatever. Just touch me.” With his patience running thin, Baekhyun chooses to unbutton and unzip his pants himself to make it easier for Chanyeol to slide his hand past the waistband of Baekhyun's underwear. He moans once more as Chanyeol's long fingers wrap around his dick. His hands are amazing. Baekhyun hasn't stopped thinking about them since the first time he saw Chanyeol sitting behind the drum kit, but none of his fantasies compare to the real thing.

Chanyeol's movements start out slow. He doesn't hesitate to speed up when Baekhyun asks him to go faster, though, and now Baekhyun has to cling to Chanyeol, hands tight around his upper arms, because he fears his legs will give out under him if he doesn't hold on to something. Fuck. Why is he so affected by this? His knees only grow wobblier when Chanyeol leans down to trail a line of soft kisses along Baekhyun's jaw, continuing down his neck when Baekhyun reflexively leans his head to the side to grant better access. He continues to jerk Baekhyun off the entire time.

A light scrape of teeth against Baekhyun's skin is what finally brings him to the edge. He doesn't even get the chance to warn Chanyeol about it, just gasps and doubles over and buries his face in Chanyeol's chest as he spills all over his hand with a choked off moan. Chanyeol pumps him through it and keeps going even after that, until the touch is bordering on too much. Trembling, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hand to stop him. His head is spinning and he's struggling to catch his breath, inhaling and exhaling harshly against Chanyeol's collarbones. Above him, he hears Chanyeol let out a chuckle. He sounds a little breathless, too. “Fuck, you're so hot,” he mutters, lips against the crown of Baekhyun's hair. “I wanna fuck you.”

Something throbs in Baekhyun's gut. He does like the sound of that, the idea of Chanyeol possibly bending him over this very makeup table so he can look at himself in the mirror while Chanyeol takes him from behind. However, the part of Baekhyun that always struggles to relent control doesn't want Chanyeol to know how much the thought appeals to him, and so he just emits a huff. “Like an animal?” Alright, so maybe he did care a little about the logo on Chanyeol's shirt, after all. He pulls back far enough for Chanyeol's hand to slip out of Baekhyun's underwear. The expression on Chanyeol's face is almost reverent. “Got any supplies? Lube, condoms?”

It takes Chanyeol a few moments too long to shake his head in response. “No,” he says. His eyes hone hungrily in on Baekhyun's mouth as Baekhyun drags his bottom lip through his teeth.

“Hm. Pity.” He runs his hand slowly, teasingly, down the front of Chanyeol's body, stopping just shy of where Chanyeol's patch of pubes begin. “I think we could have had some fun.” Chanyeol is already half hard again, his cock still exposed. It's extremely gratifying. Baekhyun makes sure to keep his expression neutral, though. He grabs another wad of tissues to clean both Chanyeol's hand and the inside of his own boxer briefs to the best of his ability. He's probably just going to have to tolerate being sticky and wet until he can change his underwear.

“I don't live far from here,” Chanyeol says. He crowds into Baekhyun's space again, and now that he's standing fully upright and no longer leaning back on the makeup table, he seems even taller. He places his hand on the side of Baekhyun's neck, thumb against Baekhyun's throat when he swallows. Chanyeol's eyes are so, so dark. “We could–”

Without any form of warning, the door flies open, and Chanyeol pulls away very suddenly to fumble with pulling up his pants. “Oh, what the fuck.” It's Kyungsoo, because of course it is. He's standing in the doorway, looking back and forth between a clearly flustered Chanyeol and an unfazed Baekhyun. Judging by the look on his face – the same slightly dangerous one Baekhyun had experienced for the first time just a few days ago – he does not approve of the situation at all.

Baekhyun shoots him a bright grin. “Hey, Kyungsoo. Fancy seeing you here.”

If possible, Kyungsoo's expression grows even darker. He crosses his arms. “I take it you're okay, then.” He's speaking to Chanyeol, who has made himself decent in the meantime, no longer flashing his bandmate. It's sad, really. Baekhyun quite liked the Dicks Out look on him. Or maybe he just likes Chanyeol's dick. “You were gone for a long time so I decided to look for you.”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Chanyeol assures him. “You really didn't have to come.” Kyungsoo doesn't appear to be convinced. He squints skeptically at Baekhyun, and Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh. “Kyungsoo, I'm fine. Seriously. I'm fucking fantastic. You don't have to worry so much, I can take care of myself.” Kyungsoo still doesn't look like he's won over completely, but he sighs as well, nodding in defeat. With one last lingering look of warning shot in Baekhyun's direction, he walks back out the room and leaves them to their own devices.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Baekhyun asks after a while of silence.

Chanyeol grimaces. “It's nothing. Kyungsoo is just, like, weirdly protective over me.”

Yeah, Baekhyun can see that. Even just talking about Chanyeol at work the other day had brought that same reaction out in him, a behavior even more standoffish than usual, and that's saying a lot when it comes to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip in thought while looking at the door Kyungsoo just left through. “Is he in love with your or something?”

“God, no,” Chanyeol sputters as though the thought itself is unthinkable to him. “No, no, no. No. He just... he doesn't want me to get hurt. Says I have too many feelings and that I fall too hard. Or something.” He looks away off to the side. The red tint dusted across his cheekbones is cute. Baekhyun can't stop himself from reaching out to cup Chanyeol's warm cheek with one hand, and Chanyeol looks at him again, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the touch, but he doesn't pull away. “Kyungsoo actually told me to stay away from you because you're no good.”

Baekhyun squawks in protest. “Rude. I am a fucking delight.” Chanyeol's laugh is cute, too, even if makes his face scrunch up in a weird way, and it's honestly really fucking terrifying how it makes Baekhyun's heart beat a little faster. Perhaps _he's_ the one, who's falling too hard. He doesn't like that. Baekhyun is not the type of person, who falls in love with someone he has met twice, and the warm, cloying feeling in his chest alerts him that he needs to put some distance between himself and Chanyeol right now lest he ends up going out of his depth. He walks over to the makeup table under the guise of fixing his hair and makeup when in reality, he's trying to stop his heart from racing. “Anyway,” he says faux-impassively. “It's been fun, but I think I should go home now.”

“Oh.” Even standing with his back turned doesn't prevent Baekhyun from seeing Chanyeol's expression drop. Fuck mirrors, honestly. “Okay. If you say so.” Ouch. That hurts. Why does it hurt? It's probably because Chanyeol looks not unlike a kicked puppy, eyes big and wet. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he has always been a dog person.

He turns around and repeats Chanyeol's earlier position, half sitting, half leaning on the makeup table as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Listen,” he begins. He already knows he shouldn't do what he's about to do. This was supposed to be just a bit of fun, a quick bout of mutually achieved orgasms between two attractive people and no feelings involved, but Baekhyun, dare he say it, actually _cares about_ Chanyeol. He hates it. He hates emotions and how fickle they are. He hates that he doesn't actually hate this. “How about we exchange phone numbers for now? We can talk for a while. See where that gets us.”

Chanyeol is a lot worse at hiding his feelings than Baekhyun likes to think he is himself. It's not difficult to see that Chanyeol is trying his hardest to hold back a smile. “Isn't that a bit backwards? I mean, you literally just sucked my dick, and now you want to take it slow all of a sudden?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “What can I say? I'm a backwards kinda guy. Where's the fun in staying true to tradition all the time?” Now Chanyeol doesn't bother concealing his smile any longer.

If they stick exclusively to texting, it'll be a lot easier to slowly but surely phase Chanyeol out of his life without straight up turning him down, which also means that Kyungsoo will probably be less inclined to murder Baekhyun in his sleep to avenge Chanyeol's hurt feelings. At least that's what Baekhyun tells himself as he taps his number into Chanyeol's phone while Chanyeol does the same to his. Baekhyun likes to plan ahead, and this is the simplest way for him to get out if he finds himself in danger of getting in too deep.

What Baekhyun doesn't listen to and instead chooses to ignore completely is the small, persistent voice in the back of his mind. It's the knowledge that Baekhyun doesn't actually want to do any of that, the part of him that knows without a doubt that he could grow to like Chanyeol, maybe even more than like. It's the undeniable facts Baekhyun isn't willing to accept.

At least not yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from AFF.
> 
> still not sure how I feel about the ending but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
